


Familial Warmth

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: It's been a year since Severa's parents have died and left her behind. But she isn't as alone as she seems to think she is.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Familial Warmth

Severa looked down at the snow-covered grave before her. Small puffs of mist formed from her mouth and crystalized into the air. For a moment, she looked down at the worn and tattered scarf around her neck. 

_ “We all love you Severa, so happy birthday” _

_ “Mommy and I spent all week working on it, oh and daddy even helped pick out the color” _

_ “We noticed your old one was getting a little worn so Morgan had the idea that we should all help make you a new one”  _

A couple of tears drizzled from her eyes as the cold winter breeze brushed through her snow-white hair. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away. If she looked at those graves any longer, she would…

It just made her sick. She clutched her arms and scrunched her body inward. A chilling breeze caused her to shiver. She should probably head back home. This place has caused her enough pain for one day. Severa turned around and began trudging down the snow-covered path. For a moment, she glanced back at the graves. She looked down at her scarf once more. Her eyes scrunched shut to hold back tears as she ran down the path.

———

Severa clutched her arms in a vain attempt to keep warm. Puffs of crystalized air escaped her mouth with each breath as the snow crunched beneath her feet. Ashen gray clouds swirled overhead with drops of sunlight poking through the dense fog. White dots of snow sprinkled through the air as Severa made her way through the desolate castle courtyard. 

She stopped when she passed the stables. Severa stood there for a moment in silence. She watched as various shoulders worked to try and shovel away the snow from the pens and pathway. A few fires were lit to help keep the animals warm as well. Her eyes glided to the floor before shaking her head and moving on. 

“I would only get in their way,” She said to herself.

She didn’t have a pegasus to take care of, anyway. Not since Aurora….

Severa shook her head and continued on into the city. 

\------

_ “What kind of cake do you want Severa?” Her mom asked. _

_ “I want that big strawberry one!” She said pointing to one of the cakes on the counter of the bakery. _

_ “But I don’t like strawberry cake!” Her younger sister whined, “Can’t we get a chocolate one instead?” _

_ Their mother shook her head, “I’m sorry Morgan, but it’s Severa’s birthday so we have to get the cake she wants. We can get a chocolate one for your birthday, alright?” _

_ Morgan crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, “Alright….” _

_ Severa smiled and puffed out her chest, “That’s right, it’s my birthday which means everyone has to listen to me today and do whatever I say!” _

_ “What?! Mama is that really true?!” Morgan looked up at their mother. _

_ Her mother laughed, “No, it isn’t necessarily true but….” _

_ “But mama didn’t you just say…!” Severa looked up at her mother with wide worried eyes. _

_ Her mother smiled softly down at her oldest daughter and placed a hand on her head, “You didn’t let me finish,” She then crouched and looked over at Morgan, “it is her special day so it’s only natural to give her some special treatment just for today.” _

\------

Severa tore her eyes away from the abandoned bakery as she recalled that day. She breathed a deep sigh and continued on. She trudged through the city’s winding roads towards the gate. It was oddly peaceful, today. No sign of corpses or risen anywhere. It probably wouldn’t last long though. 

Slowly, Severa made her way to a small hill on the outskirts of the city. She rubbed her hands together and clutched her arms to try and stay warm. At this point, snow was even getting into her boots. She really needed to get inside. Severa rushed up the hill to a small villa at the top. She moved past the gate and stopped in front of the snow-covered door. She placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. Slowly, she pushed it open.

_ “Welcome home, Severa!” Her mom smiled at her from across the room. _

Severa opened the door and looked into the cold dark empty void before her. For a moment, she simply stood in the doorway as the chilling winter breeze whipped through the house. The door slammed shut behind her and she was swallowed by darkness. An endless supply of tears fell like rain onto the cold hard floor. Slowly, she moved further inside.

The house was quiet with only the sounds of her somber footsteps to keep her company. With every step, the silence in her ears only grew louder causing her heart to ache. She looked around at all the furniture and decorations in the various rooms she passed. Through her tears stained eyes, she saw memories of that day play out in front of her. All of them laughing and playing without a care in the world. She looked down at the scarf around her neck. How warm it felt to put this scarf on for the first time. Eventually, she made her way to the fireplace. She placed some kindling inside. Shortly thereafter, it was set ablaze with the help of a fire tome. She wrapped a blanket around herself and sat beside the fire. The flames danced in clear amber eyes as she sat alone. The soft warmth of the flames wrapped their arms around her body. She let out a loud sneeze before wiping her nose. She continued to sit in silence as the darkness around her only grew. 

“Some birthday celebration this was…” She grumbled to herself. 

She covered her mouth in a wide yawn. Severa wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Her eyelids started to become heavy as her consciousness began to fade. The dancing embers becoming a blurry haze in her eyes.

_ “We all love you Severa, so happy birthday” _

Those words rang clear in her ears. Her body was lost in the soft warmth of the blanket as her mind drifted off.

\--------

_ “Happy birthday, Severa!!” She heard her family cheer. _

_ Severa’s face lit with a bright wide smile. The small flames of the candles danced in her clear amber eyes. _

_ “Now go on, make a wish.” Her father said. _

_ “Yeah, hurry up so we can eat the cake already!” Her sister spoke up. _

_ “Now be patient, Morgan.” Her mother ordered, “I thought you didn’t like strawberry cake.” _

_ “I don’t but cake is cake.” She smiled before turning to her older sister, “So come on! Hurry up!” _

_ Severa frowned, “Alright! You don’t have to rush me!” _

_ Severa closed her eyes. There was only one thing she wanted to wish for and it was for this moment to never end. Slowly, she blew out the candles. _

\------

“Hey, Sev come on wake up!” A familiar voice poked at her ears. “Don’t make me get the water bucket.”

Slowly, Severa opened her eyes to see a fuzzy outline of red and purple standing over her. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She blinked to see her sister’s smiling face beaming towards her.

“Geez, Sev you know there are better places to take a nap than…”

“Oh shut up, you!” Severa snapped before covering her mouth in another wide yawn, “What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were busy helping to take out the risen in the south.”

“Pfft, they were nothing,” Morgan waved her hand dismissively, “I thought you of all people would’ve had a little more faith in me. And besides, I couldn’t just leave you alone on your birthday! What kind of sibling would I be if I did that?!”

For a moment, Severa said nothing as she looked into her sister’s bright smile. The shattered pieces of her heart began to move and stitch themselves back together. The warmth of the crackling fireplace filled the room with her sister’s wide smile. Severa’s lips almost curved into a smile before immediately turning into a frown.

“W-Well you’re a little late for that!” She crossed her arms, “If those risen were as much of a walk in the park as you say they were, then what took you so long?!”

“Come on don’t be like that Sev,” Morgan laughed, “I had a good reason for being late!”

Severa raised an eyebrow, “And that reason was?”

“Come with me to the kitchen and I’ll show you!” Morgan grabbed Severa’s hand and began yanking her towards the kitchen.

“Hey, what are you-!”

“Come on, hurry! I know you’re gonna love it!”

The two stepped into the kitchen. Immediately, Severa squinted at the sudden rush of light that hit her eyes. She blinked to let her eyes adjust and as soon as they did….

“Happy birthday, Sev,” Morgan smiled from where she sat on the old wooden table. 

At the edge of the table was a couple of frosted loaves of bread with a single candle stuck in the center. Severa froze at the sight before her. She turned to her sister who was grinning from ear to ear.

“So? What do you think? The cake may not be very conventional but I tried my best! It’s kind of hard to find ingredients for frosting what with all the Risen around but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“I…” Severa felt her chest twist as tears welled in her eyes. “Y-You idiot….” Severa said as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, “Th-This is the worst birthday I’ve ever had!” 

Morgan flinched, “But Sev I….”

Severa then marched to the table and took a seat, “But since you went through so much trouble to put this together I  _ guess  _ I can humor you.” She shot her signature scowl at her sister’s smug looking grin, “J-Just don’t think for a second that I’m happy or grateful about this! Got it!”

“Riiiiiiight,” Morgan laughed, “You never change, Sev.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Severa rolled her eyes.

“Now go on! Make a wish!”

“Geez, alright! You don’t have to rush me!”

Severa looked at the makeshift “cake” and watched as the small flame danced on top of the candle. For as small as it was, this tiny flame-filled her with an indescribable warmth. She glanced back at her sister’s smiling face and then back at the candle’s flame. 

“Th-Thank you, Morgan” She whispered to herself before closing her eyes.

_ I wish to be able to be strong enough to protect Morgan at any cost. _

And with that, the candle flame flickered away.

**Author's Note:**

> And Happy Birthday Severa. I rewrote this fic about like 3 or 4 times but the ideas just wouldn't work together. I don't think this draft is particularly good. Or at least, it's nowhere near as good as what I wrote last year. Oh well, what can ya do? This one is a little more short, sweet, and to the point. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little tribute to my favorite FE girl and take care.


End file.
